


Garden of F**ks

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Community: smpc, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Kink Bingo 2015, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen had a fantasy... so did Jared and he was more than happy to make them both come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of F**ks

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read the tags.

"Strip, Lytis won't understand if you're wearing clothes. He'll think you are being a tease and might hurt you," Jared ordered as he sat on the couch.

"Jared, I'm not sure I want to do this."

The larger man frowned as he leaned forward and poured himself a glass of wine. "Jensen, do you see this?"

He looked at the bare table and could only shake his head. Clearly, he did not understand what he was supposed to be see.

"This, my good man, is my garden of fucks. Can you see how it flourishes with how much I care about your wants?"

"I-I don't understand," he stammered out.

"Of course you don't. You're just that fucking stupid. Take your damned clothes off, before I cut them off your body. Is that clear enough for you slut?" Jared ground out.

Jensen hugged himself and shook his head. "I can't. I love you, I do, but this is not something I can do. Not even for you."

"Fine, come, sit, have a drink," he said softly as he held out the glass of wine he had just poured.

The smaller man smiled as he walked over and took the offered drink. After he took a large sip he sat next to his boyfriend and asked; "You're not upset are you?"

"Of course, I'm upset. I wanted to see Lytis get to know you. You said you would before you came over and then you chickened out."

"Jared," he slurred and shook his head.

"Remember how you called me a spoiled bastard a few weeks back? Well, you're right. I am a bastard and spoiled rotten, because I always get what I want… by any means necessary. Don't worry, you'll only be unconscious for 20 minutes tops. Just long enough for me to set up the scene. I was only going to let Lytis rim your sweet little ass. Now, I think I'll let him fuck you like the bitch you are. Fill you full of his spunk and then when his knot pops out of your needy ass, I'm going to fuck you stupid… and the best part? The best part will be me recording it, so we can watch it while we do this again and again. Well, unless you want your friends and family to see you enjoy having your bitch ass fucked by my dog," Jared said as his boyfriend became more and more listless and then finally unconscious.

He smiled as he got up and he stripped and secured his boyfriend. He laid Jensen out on [a dog bone gag](http://i.imgur.com/QhQHJoQ.jpg). He set up a few camcorders before he grabbed [Lil Chico](http://bad-dragon.com/products/lilvibechico), a toy he specially bought for today, coated it in the 'special' lube, and slowly fed it to Jensen's hungry ass. Fuck, how could his lover not see what a perfect bitch he is? He was made for this. Made to be the perfect bitch for him and his [Boxer Dane](http://swoop-6packofdogs.blogspot.com/2011_01_01_archive.html).

No one had wanted to use his beautiful Lytis as a stud, so when he convinced his boyfriend to do nude meet and greet had been a good chance for their meeting to turn into something more. Well, in his opinion this would be better. Jenny would learn his place as the bitch in their small familial pack.

Their bitch just woke up, as Jared slipped the vibrating 'bullet' into Chico. Jensen struggled and tried to get free once he noticed his… predicament and position. His green eyes wide as he tried to yell and free his arms, which were bound above his head, or pull his legs free of the straps that kept his legs up and apart. The most amusing thing he tried to escape was the waist belt that ensured his ass could not move up or down on the table.

"Hello sweetheart, are you comfortable? No? Mmm, too bad. You are stuck there with your legs in the air until Lytis and I have had our fill of your sweet ass. Of course, after we finish I will have to put you in chains until you calm down and accept your new position in our pack. You really are a bit of an idiot. Didn't you find it odd, that I suddenly wanted you as my boyfriend? You've been trying to get me to go out with you for more than a year. I said no every single time. Then you stopped asking me out and asked me how Lytis was doing and _I_ asked you out?

See, we have been looking for the right bitch for a long time. So damned long. Everyone, we tried to breed before, ran away. None of them ever even gave us a chance. So fucking rude. We were prepared for any reluctance this time though. Lytis has never been able bred a bitch before. No one wanted a mixed breed near their precious jewels. It was not fair, he has feelings; he has needs! WE have needs. Needs you will be filling."

Jared turned the bullet on to the highest speed before he started to slowly move the now vibrating dildo in and out of their toy's ass. He was fascinated at the sight as the small knot tugged at the man's entrance with each pass. The knot was nowhere near as big as Lytis' knot would get, but a small thrill ran down his spine with each tug it… he caused Jensen's ass to have.

"Fuck you should see how your ass is gripping this tiny knotted toy. Your whore hole must be lonely if it is begging for a _toy_ to knot it. Not enough though, is it? You need something more, something bigger filling your greedy ass up. Don't worry slut, we will take good care of your needy hole. We will fill you so full of our come; you will truly look like you are carrying our pups. Just like a proper bitch. Lytis, c'mere boy!" Jared called with a whistle thrown in.

Jensen tried to get free when he heard the clack-clack sound of nails on the linoleum floor, which made his captor smile all the more.

"Hey boy, look what daddy found for you. A bitch with a nice ripe hole for you to breed. Yeah, get in there and smell it boy. Our bitch is in heat, isn't he, and so damned ripe for breeding. The bitch has never had a stud like you before. Don't worry, this one won't run away. We just have to keep breeding the whore until his hole craves our cocks. I doubt that will be a problem for the two of us. Especially you. You're a randy stud and going to want to breed our bitch until he is heavy with pups. You'll be a happy Sire when he's carrying our pups.

Yeah, get in there and really taste him boy. Does he taste sweet? You gonna share with daddy? Gonna let me taste how sweet our bitch is?" Jared asked as he leaned over and swallowed Jensen's half-hard cock with a moan.

He jerked his head away when Lytis stood up and put his paw on his face. "Rude, I was enjoying myself. You're lucky, I love you and that I want to see this, otherwise I would throw you out the bedroom for that dick move. You ready baby? Don't shake your head, you were just moaning like a bitch in heat as Lytis ate your ass out. Now it's your turn to make him feel good. He's going to fuck your ass so good. Hold on slut, he's trying," he said as his dog tried, but missed Jensen's entrance.

When Lytis started to whine, Jared reached out and helped his canine companion find his desired location. He moaned as Jensen screamed at the sudden and brutal intrusion.

"Shh, you're doing beautifully. Your ass is sucking in Lytis' monster cock as if it was made for it. It was though, wasn't it? Your ass was made for his doggy dick and I bet it will go right back to being tight for the next round. Wish you could see yourself right now. I know you're pretending to hate it, but even when you are strapped down you are trying to get more of his cock in you. I bet you can't wait for him to knot you. Shit, he's pounding you fast and hard. Do you like it sweetheart? Is his doggy dick hitting you in all the right places?" he asked as he looked deep into their captive's eyes.

He smiled at the shame he saw there. He ran his fingers through the dirty blond locks in an attempt to keep the green eyes fixed on him. "He's fixing to knot you. It might hurt a little, but I think you'll enjoy it. As much as you've protested, your cock is still eager, Lytis won't give a fuck about it, he'll leave you hard and needy. What do you expect from a dog though? I promise, if you are a good boy, I'll make sure you get off while I fuck you. Something to look forward to, right? Is he knotting you yet? Can I see?" Jared looked down where they were joined and moaned.

"His knot is half-way in. Fuck, it's the size of a baseball and your ass is trying so hard to swallow it whole. Just a few more thrusts and, wow, it's in there." Jared stood up and looked at Jensen with wide eyes.

"Your ass just sucked his knot right in. How does it feel? Is his knot hitting your sweet spot? Do you like feeling his jizz being locked in? Sweet merciful heaven, you really fucking like it. Your cock is _still_ hard. For someone who protested, you sure are into it. See I knew you were our bitch. Your body has already accepted its role, even if your mind hasn't."

Jared reached down and carefully stroked the stretched rim with a moan. He silently continued to play with it as Lytis' knot went down. Fifteen minutes after he had been knotted, Lytis slipped free. The dog gave the bitch's ass a few licks before he went to plop down on his bed and clean himself off.

Jared took his place between Jensen's legs with a smile. He coated his cock with lube and lined up. "You ready sweetheart? I might not can fuck you as hard as Lytis or knot you, but I'll still make you feel good."

He moaned as he quickly pushed into the well-used ass. "Holy mother of, you feel like heaven. Still so tight and you're dripping wet for me, just like a damned slut. I bet your titties are sensitive. Let's see." 

Jared gave a few thrusts before he stopped, buried deep and started to play with Jensen's small tits. He reached to the right and with a smile, pulled something from the hidden compartment.

"It's a snake bite kit. Don't worry, nothing is going to bite you, unless you ask nicely," he said with a chuckle as he pulled apart the three part bullet. "Really, this would be ineffective against a snake bite; however… it does have a more interesting use. Such as…" he informed him before he squeezed the two halves, covered his nipples, and let go, so they sucked them in harshly.

Jensen moaned louder and thrashed his head more as Jared resumed in his pleasured role as he fucked their slut faster and harder.

"Should train you to come from just our dicks," he panted as he reached for the bound man's erection. "Come on baby, come for me. Milk my cock dry with your sweet ass."

Jared hadn't noticed his dog approach, so concentrated on the treat under him. If he had, he might have been more prepared for the snout that was suddenly buried in his own ass. 

He had never played with his Boxer Dane himself, never even considered it, at least not in that manner. Yet, for some reason the second the cold wet nose touched his most hidden spot, he came harder than he ever had before.

"What the hell?" he yelled at Lytis as the dog bullied him out of his spot and started to lap at their bitch's ass. "This is clean up only. He's not ready for round two, hell we haven't even held up our end of the bargain."

Jared walked over to the side and swallowed Jensen's dick whole. He moaned as he deep-throated the lovely cock. It was no surprise that the bitch came after only a minute. He swallowed every last drop that had been given.

He smiled down at Lytis before removing Jensen's gag.

"Fucking perverts," he moaned out.

"Hmm. Perhaps. Are you hurt? Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked as he released his 'captives' arms.

Jensen reached down between his legs and gave the happy dog a pat on the head. "Hey, no guilt I _asked_ you to rape me. Lytis was a surprise, but I enjoyed him. Though not as much as he did it seems."

Jared could only chuckle as started to remove the waist straps. "He's never going to leave your ass alone now. You know, he truly does see you as a bitch."

"I know, but we can train him to behave. To only fuck me when I present myself to him."

"You really want to let him fuck you again? I mean, we're not forcing you or anything, right?"

Jensen honked the warning horn at his lover. "Stop with the silly questions. I'm not a tease. He has a talented tongue, and even if the knot hurts some, it wasn't enough to discourage me from playing with him some more. I know it started off as something else, but it's ending with you having a happy bitch, waiting and panting for both of you to breed."

Jared kissed their bitch deeply and the shut off the camcorders. He looked forward to seeing what else Jensen would surprise them with.

~ ( Y ) 


End file.
